La Cauchemarde
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: Personne ne s'est échappé. Personne n'y échappera jamais. La Cauchemarde. Une prison pour prisonniers. Elle les garde jusqu'à la folie, puis la mort par suicide. Personne ne s'en échappe.


_Bonjour bonsoir !_

_OS écrit après avoir vu la bande annonce de Evil Dead. La b-a, hein, parce que moi vivante, JAMAIS je ne regarderai ça. Hors de question. Donc. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue, à la fin, y'a une fille qui a la même dégaine que dans tous les films d'horreur, qui murmure « We're going to get you »en chantonnant etc. Voyant ma meilleure amie se cacher les yeux derrière mon épaule, j'ai ri. Et comme je suis son auteur perso de Dramione, elle m'a mit au défi. Pas la peine d'en faire plus, j'avais déjà l'idée. Mais bon. Maintenant elle a peur :D. C'est pas beau de se moquer, je sais. Mais elle fait pas si peur que ça, mon OS. C'est juste un peu angoissant. _

_Vous voilà donc prévenus. Je sais pas si je dois vous prévenir pour les points de vue... Bah c'est Dray&Mia. Et des descriptions. BREF._

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews... _

La Cauchemarde

La forêt avait un air maléfique, malsain. Ce n'était pas de hauts arbres verts aux troncs noueux et polis par les âges, avec un magnifique feuillage vert. Non. C'en était les cadavres. Comme si des morts s'étaient relevés pour ne plus bouger, dressés sur leurs jambes squelettiques. Hauts, longs et fins. Morts et menaçants. Leurs doigts maigres s'étendaient, traces noires sur le ciel gris noir. Leurs formes étaient brouillées par un épais brouillard, presque matériel. Et, avec la nuit qui tombait, l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

Je cours. Je ne me rappelle plus depuis combien de temps mais je cours. Je sais seulement que si je m'arrête, ils m'attraperont, et je mourrai. Or, je veux vivre. Même si je ne les vois plus, je les sens derrière moi, avec leurs rictus sadiques cachés par leurs affreux masques, et leur envie de sang.

On était tous les deux quand ils nous ont repérés, et avant qu'on se mette à courir. Nous avons couru droit devant, sans se soucier de la véritable direction. Car tout ce qui comptait à partir de ce moment-là, c'était de survivre. N'importe où, à n'importe quel prix. C'est alors, sans nous en rendre compte, que nous sommes entrés dans la forêt. Aussitôt, un épais silence nous avait entouré. Nous ne savions plus s'ils étaient toujours là, mais nous avions continué notre course.

Je n'entendais plus que mes halètements et la course folle de mon cœur, parfaitement calquée sur celle de mes pas des craquements de brindilles de temps à autres. Pas un hululement, rien que ce silence de mort. Et ces arbres ! Ils étaient terrifiants, à vous glacer le sang. Chaque branche squelettique donnait l'impression de vouloir me transpercer. Mais je continuai, pour sortir de ce cimetière et pour survivre.

Ils avaient surgi au détour d'un cadavre de buisson. Et c'est là que je l'ai perdue. En tentant de fuir, nous sommes allés dans des directions différentes. Certains d'entre eux sont à sa poursuite, le reste à la mienne. C'est pour ça que je cours. Pour la retrouver, et pour survivre. Cette forêt me donne des frissons.

Il y a des ombres qui se déplacent autour de moi, à la même vitesse. Je ne les imagine pas, j'en suis certaine qu'il y en a. Elles passent près de moi avec un chuintement glacial, et se glissent entre les arbres en murmurant. Elles sont froides, comme un souffle de mourant. J'ai la chair de poule.

Inlassablement, j'avance, je pose un pied puis l'autre. Je ne m'arrêterais que lorsqu'elle sera avec moi. Les arbres, ces morts, défilent encore et encore. Je la cherche, mais ne la trouve pas. Il y a un silence mort, ici. Je crois que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur. Le sol, les troncs, le ciel, l'air est gris.

Je me rappelle vaguement que je n'étais pas seule avant ma course. Outre eux, il y avait quelqu'un avec moi. Mais j'ai perdu toute notion : temps, mémoire, réflexion. Seule compte la course. Et la survie, et la peur, et mes pas. Plus vite. Je dois aller plus vite. Je suis terrorisée.

Je m'arrête. Inconscient, je le sais. Mais je dois en être sûr. Au milieu de cet épais brouillard, je tourne sur moi-même, et ne vois rien, rien que les ombres malfaisantes des arbres. Ils ne sont plus là. Ils ont dû stopper leur poursuite à l'entrée de la forêt. Sage décision.

Puis, un craquement. Il ne vient pas de mes pas. Serait-ce la personne qui m'accompagnait ? Impossible. Une autre brindille brisée. Je suis seule, seule, seule. Désespérément seule. J'ai peur, et quelque chose me dit que je ne dois pas m'arrêter pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un. Alors je me re-concentre sur ma course, sans faire attention aux nombreux craquements.

Je repars. Je dois la retrouver. C'est un peu à cause de moi qu'elle est là. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Mes jambes faiblissent petit à petit, mais dès que je revois son visage, je me sens plus fort. Et ma course se fait plus vigoureuse.

Il y a des rires. Je ne deviens pas folle, il y a des rires. Là. Et là-bas. Derrière cet arbre cauchemardesque. Ils accompagnent les ombres, et les craquements. Ils sont bas, méchants, effrayants. Ils résonnent doucement dans le gris de ce cimetière.

Aucun bruit. Aucune couleur. Aucune vie. Silence, gris, mort. Et ces putains d'arbres. Toujours et encore. Il n'y a pas de fin à ce cauchemar ? Une issue ? Un son, comme sa voix à elle. Une couleur, comme celle de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux. Une vie, comme celle qui s'écoule dans son sang.

Soudain, je bute et tombe. Il y a un ricanement, à la place des rires. Les ombres disparaissent soudainement, et le silence revient. Troublé quelques secondes plus tard par un léger crac. Je souffle un instant, allongée sur le tapis froid des feuilles grises, puis me relève. La forêt me parait plus morte que jamais.

Il fait froid. Malgré la chaleur due à mon effort de course, je ressens cet air glacial qui envahit la forêt. Il passe, m'enveloppe, soulève quelques feuilles, joue entre les arbres, repart en hurlant comme un possédé.

Puis je me relève. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent un peu, du fait de cet arrêt subi. Debout, je me sens observée. C'est une silhouette noire. Ses cheveux et sa robe blanche déchirée lui collent au corps comme si elle sortait de l'eau. Sa peau est verdâtre et sale, comme si elle sortait de la vase, et qu'elle s'était trainée par terre en rampant comme un animal blessé, ou un cadavre sortant de terre. Et puis elle lève ses yeux, blancs, vers moi.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H !

C'est elle. Pourquoi crie-t-elle comme ça ? Où est-elle ?

C'est Ginny. Elle me regarde avec des yeux vides et un sourire cauchemardesque aux lèvres. Elle fait un pas, tremblant, comme celui d'une marionnette cassée depuis des années. Tétanisée par la peur, je ne peux pas bouger, alors que ce cadavre avance lentement vers moi d'un pas haché.

J'ai le cœur qui bat de plus en plus fort, tandis que ma course se fait de plus en plus rapide et frénétique. Je vais la retrouver. Je vais y arriver. On sortira à deux de cet enfer ou pas du tout.

Ginny est morte noyée il y a six mois, dans le lac noir.

Il fait vraiment froid. Je sens l'air s'insinuer dans mes os, infiltrant ma peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Je n'aurai plus peur bientôt. Car je vais bientôt la retrouver, hein ? Oui. Et là, je n'aurai plus jamais peur.

J'arrive à amorcer un pas. En fait, j'ai reculé mon buste, et ma jambe est partie en arrière pour me soutenir. C'est de là que je suis repartie. La morte avançait de plus en plus près. Puis elle avait murmuré :

« Nous allons tous vous avoir. »

J'ai la gorge nouée. J'ai toujours aussi peur, mais plus trop pour elle. Je crois que je reconnais la forêt.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir. »

Ma course va plus vite. J'ai peur. Tellement peur.

La Cauchemarde.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir. »

Elle chantonne ça d'un air doux, mais je vois ses dents mortes, son regard mort, elle morte.

Crée pour y enfermer les prisonniers. Les torturer psychologiquement. Jusqu'au désespoir. Jusqu'à la folie. Jusqu'au suicide.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir. »

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage. Les ombres sont revenues, me narguent, et elle, morte, est toujours là. Je la sens derrière moi. Et je ne me retourne pas.

Je ne dois pas avoir peur. Ou je rentrerais dans le jeu de cette forêt. Et je verrai des horreurs. Or je dois la sauver. Elle ne doit pas mourir, pas par ma faute.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir. »

Les hoquets me coupent le souffle. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, tétanisées par la peur, mais qui courent encore.

Et je cours, je cours, pour elle et pour vivre. Ne plus penser à ces arbres mortuaires, ce froid de mort, cette forêt maudite.

La peur s'insinue lentement dans mes jambes qui courent encore, luttent contre la fatigue, la peur, le froid, les pierres, les feuilles. Luttent pour vivre.

Il y a une silhouette à ma gauche. Elle se déplace vite. Est-ce elle ? Non, cette silhouette est trop grande. Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Penser à elle. Rien qu'à elle. Elle qui doit en voir trop.

Je n'entends plus que mon souffle. C'est devenu brutalement trop calme, quand je suis arrivée dans cette clairière. C'est plus clair, ici. Plus fantomatique et mort. J'avance jusqu'au centre du cercle parfait que forment les arbres. Ou tente, du moins.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir »murmure la silhouette noire. Penser à elle. Elle. Elle. Ses rires, ses sourires, ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa voix, son cœur qui bat. Penser à elle. Elle est la seule chose qui compte.

Une main glacée et humide attrape ma cheville et je tombe en avant sur le tapis de feuilles mortes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Encore elle. Elle est en vie ! Où ? Je ne sais pas, mais je vais la retrouver.

Je tente de ramper, ma cheville toujours prise au piège. Mes doigts attrapent vainement des feuilles grises, sans que j'avance.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir »

Je tombe. Je me relève, et devant moi se dresse une silhouette familière. Grande.

Les larmes coulent abondamment, mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. J'ai peur. Je jette un coup d'œil au cadavre, qui me sourit. Et je donne des coups pour qu'il me lâche.

Elle s'avance vers moi, et je la reconnais. Le visage pâle et émacié, terne. Ma mère.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir », susurre-t-elle.

J'arrive enfin à me libérer, et me relève d'un bond. Tout autour de moi, à la lisière de la forêt...

Non ! Elle est morte. Morte ! Penser à elle. Penser à elle. Une main froide se pose sur mon épaule. Penser à elle. Je ne sens ni souffle, ni battement de cœur. Penser à elle...

Des silhouettes. Partout. Les yeux morts, le souffle vide, le cœur creux. Un murmure, répété comme une litanie par ces bouches livides.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir »

Le froid m'engourdit, mes membres se font de plus en plus lourds. Je n'arrive plus à penser, ne vois plus rien, mes paupières se ferment.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir »

Et Ginny qui m'observe, avec un regard totalement vide et étranger. Et un sourire aux lèvres. Tous avancent vers moi, m'enfermant dans un cercle. Tous, que je connais. Un grand froid m'envahit, et tous sourient.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je sursaute. Elle. Elle est encore là ! Je dois réagir. La silhouette noire a disparu. Je reprends ma course. Elle est en vie.

Je tourne pour chercher une issue. Mon regard se pose sur chacun des visages. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Sirius, Luna, Padma, Dean... Ils avancent, se bousculant mollement sans faire réellement attention. Ils n'ont plus l'air humain.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir »

Là ! Dans la clairière, assise par terre. J'accélère, trop heureux de l'avoir trouvée.

Je me suis laissée tombée sur le sol. J'ai mal, j'ai peur. Deux bras m'enserrent et je hurle en me débattant. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je rue, me cambre, mord, frappe, crie. Je sortirai en vie.

Elle a les yeux grands ouverts, et pourtant elle se débat. Je resserre ma prise sur elle, lui murmure des ça va aller à l'oreille.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir », murmure le cadavre à mon oreille. Je sens son souffle froid sur ma peau. J''ai peur...

Je la lâche, et elle s'éloigne précipitamment, mais s'arrête, comme s'il y avait une frontière. Elle lève les yeux et ils se remplissent d'effroi. Je m'approche d'elle.

Le cadavre, que je ne reconnais pas, se relève et vient vers moi. Je ne peux plus reculer, j'ai déjà le dos contre les jambes d'un mort. Puis le cadavre s'accroupit devant moi, et lève la main. Je ferme les yeux.

Je la gifle. Fort. Elle rouvre les yeux et les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas. Que voit-elle ?

Ma joue me fait mal. Mes yeux se posent sur la personne en face de moi. Yeux gris inquiets, cheveux clairs, visage pâle mais légèrement rouge. Vivant. Malefoy. Je me jette à son cou, en oubliant la traditionnelle fierté des Gryffondors. Et je pleure.

Je la serre contre moi, la laisse pleurer de tout son soûl. Je la berce, caresse ses cheveux.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien... C'est fini... »

**Quatre ans plus tard**

Deux silhouettes enlacées dorment dans le grand lit. La pièce est illuminée de quelques petites bougies. La femme ne peut plus dormir s'il n'y a pas les bougies et l'homme. L'homme ne peut pas dormir si la femme n'est pas à ses côtés. Il n'y a pas de bruit, à part les respirations profondes des deux endormis. Ensemble, ils n'ont plus peur de se perdre.

Dans l'ombre d'un meuble, une silhouette se forme. Elle ne peut pas marcher. Lentement, elle se met à ramper sans bruit. Elle est sale, comme si elle sortait de la vase. Ses cheveux noirs pendent et gouttent sur le parquet. Plus tard, on verra la couleur rouge des gouttes. Elle se traine, laissant une trace visqueuse sur le parquet. Enfin, elle atteint le premier étage. Elle rampe encore jusqu'à une pièce, où une basse lumière passe sous la porte. Elle sourit, avec ses dents sales et inhumaines. Elle peut se lever. Elle pousse la porte et entre.

Un coup de vent glacé éteint les bougies. La femme brune gémit dans son sommeil, et l'homme ressert inconsciemment sa prise. Le sommeil reprend ses droits. La silhouette se dresse, au pied du lit, son sourire maléfique au visage. Elle regarde le couple.

La Cauchemarde, une forêt crée pour y enfermer les prisonniers. Elle les garde prisonniers grâce à la peur. Ils y restent jusqu'à la folie, puis la mort par suicide. Personne n'a jamais échappé à la Cauchemarde.

Personne n'y échappera jamais.

« Nous allons tous vous avoir »

_Oooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ça fait peur. Nan, j'déconne. Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc un peu flippant comme ça. Je ne suis pas fana des films d'horreur, j'ai vu que Alien qui est quand même plus de l'action. Enfin... Dites moi ce que j'aurais pu faire pour augmenter le suspense et tout, et comment vous trouvez la fin (j'en suis hyper fière !). Voili voilo... J'ai fini, je pense... Reviews ?_

_Miss Plume Acide_


End file.
